


Crystalize

by orphan_account



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Now Debra, is that dirty behavior anyway to treat your superior.” Debra/Lundy smut fic





	Crystalize

She loved slapping her ass down on his old man cock. She loved being under him. She loved doing anything and everything sexual with him. There was something about Lundy that turned her on so much more than Gabriel. Sure they loved pounding it out but that's all it was.

She was waiting in the living room as he prepared dessert. She bit her lip as she leaned on the bar and looking at her new boyfriend up and down.

“Before you say anything I know you're staring at my ass.” Lundy leaned back on the counter as he continued to mix the ingredients inside the bowl he was holding, “Now Debra, is that dirty behavior anyway to treat your superior.”

“You're so fucking hot I can't stand it.”

“Well, boo. You'll have to stand it until I'm done with these cookies.” He turned his back on her to start scooping the dough onto the tray.

“Fuck! I think you refusing me turns me on even more.”

“I won't be refusing you for too long.” He slid the tray inside the oven, started the timer, and sat down on the couch. He did a ‘come hither’ sign to Morgan and before he knew it she was sitting in his lap spreading his leg and working on his pants, “You sure are impatient.”

“Shut up! Fuck!”, she quickly rubbed her hand on his halfie. She undid the buttons on his pants, unzippered them, and slid them down enough to pull his dick out of his boxers.

“Deb, we only have so much time until the cookies are done baking, maybe we shouldn’t have sex yet.”

“Foreplay then? That’s just like your fancy ass, special agent Lundy.” She let out a chuckle at her clever remark and started sliding her hand up and down his cock. “Hmm, I think I’ve got a better idea than just hands for now” She slid down from sitting between his legs to having her knees on the floor. “Just scooch a little closer- That’s it. Come to Deb.”

She started with small licks on his hard on, his very hard hard on in fact, and looked up to Frank for some approval. “Debra…”, Lundy had the faintest of blush on his face. It was cute compared to his usual cool and calm composure. Deb took it a bit further and put his head into her hot, warm mouth, “Debra!” Lundy gasped out. He slid further into the couch and spread his legs until they couldn’t move any more outward.

Deb moaned out and took him in fully. She loved thinking of the way she could make him feel. Maybe they didn’t have blowjobs back in the day? Either way he’s melting like butter on his morning toast. God, he’s so fucking old but that just makes it all the much hotter.

She took him out of her mouth and look searchingly into his eyes, “Is this your first time getting blowed?”

“Yes, actually. I would dare to say it is quite indeed blowing my mind.”, Debra was blushing like mad at his remark. This old, goofy guy was her boyfriend and she loved it.

“I could keep blowing your mind, Frank.”, she took him into her mouth once again and bobbed her head with a faster pace. She wasn’t focused on stretching it out as much as she wanted to make him cum. She massaged Lundy at the base of his dick where her mouth couldn’t quite reach and man, did she hear him moaning up his own calmed little storm. She knew he didn’t want to be too loud out of pride and it made it all the more adorable.

As Lundy was ready to cum he pushed her head off of him and came into his hand. “I didn’t want you to have to taste that, dear.”

“Don’t dear me, I knew exactly what I was doing. Not all men are as kind as you to save me from the decision of swallowing or spitting.”

“Excuse my language but fuck that’s hot.” She was rubbing off on him and she loved it, “I think the cookies just buzzed off. Are you hungry?”

“I’m starving”, she laughed off the embarrassment and pride she felt because of him and went with him to sit in the kitchen.

“And after these, are you ready to go again? It will be something we both derive pleasure from.”

“Fuck yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so it'd be great if viewers could leave some reviews!


End file.
